Polyurethane spray foams have found widespread utility in the fields of insulation and structural reinforcement. These foams are commonly used to insulate or impart structural strength to items such as automobiles, hot tubs, refrigerators, boats, and building structures. The foam ingredients are typically mixed, heated, and pressurized, after which the foam is sprayed onto walls to fill various areas such as gaps, cracks, and spaces between wall studs. Upon spraying foam onto a surface, such as the space between wall studs, the foam expands, often beyond the plane defined by the faces of the wall studs. Consequently, after drying the foam is often trimmed flush to various surfaces (e.g., the dried foam is trimmed so the outer surface of the foam is flush with the faces of the wall studs). The excess foam trimmed away from the surfaces constitutes waste in terms of material cost, and further, the investment of time to trim, clean up, and dispose of the waste foam. There exists a need for improved methods of applying foam compositions that avoid production of excessive waste foam.